Never Would Have Thought
by unprettyxxgirl
Summary: Ash is with Jimmy but secretly crushing on someone else? Has a crush taken over Ashley's feeling for Jimmy? Find out
1. Never Would Have Thought

Ashley Paige Terri and Hazel walk down the hall. Paige and the rest realize Ash hasn't said a word all day, they got kind of worried.  
  
"Ash what's up? You haven't said anything all day", Paige says. Ash keeps on walking. Paige pulls her to stop. "What's wrong?" Paige asks. Ashley looks at the floor. "Nothing". "Yes, something. Hun, you can't say something like that to me. Something's up, and I want to know about it. So spill", Paige demands. Ash rolls her eyes. "It's just... boy trouble", Ash says. Ash continues to walk. They all smile and laugh a little and follow her. "Ash, you're kidding! You and Jimmy barely have fights", Paige says. "Well maybe it isn't about Jimmy," Ash says walking into homeroom. Ash sits down and doesn't say anything more. "Wow! Not about Jimmy? That's a shocker", Terri says. They all sit around Ash. "Then who?" Hazel asks. Ash doesn't say anything. "Oh my gosh, Ash has a secret crush", Paige teases. Ashley rolls her eyes. "So what! It doesn't matter", Ash says finding another seat.  
  
Homeroom ends and Ash storms out the door. Jimmy suddenly stops her.  
  
"Hey Ash, how's my favorite partner doing today" He asks. Ash glares at him. "Hey Jimmy" She whispers. He looks at her awkwardly. "So, what's going on today? Want to come over? Me and Spinner are-" "No! I'm busy, sorry", Ash says in a hurry. Ash picks up the pace and walks to next hour. Jimmy stops and looks back at Spinner and the rest of the girls. "What's up with her?" he asks. Spinner shrugs. "Oh nothing, she's just having... difficulties", all the girls laugh and walk away. Jimmy and Spinner shrug.  
  
The day goes on and finally last hour is over! Ashley hurries out of the room to try and avoid any questions or a conversation but isn't slick enough to avoid Paige. "Who is it, Ash? I'm dying here! Is it Sean?" Paige says. "Or Marco?" Terri asks. Ash doesn't say anything. "I hate to say it, J.T.?" Hazel asks. Ash stops and looks at Hazel. "Sorry, bad guess", Hazel says. They keep walking "Who is it Ash?!" Paige yells. Ash still doesn't say anything.  
  
Spinner and Jimmy suddenly walk by and Jimmy gives the signal to call him. And they both say bye. Ash smiles wide. "Bye Spin... AND Jimmy", Ash says in a daze. Paige's mouth opens as well as the other 2. "No way! Spinner?"  
  
--------  
  
Spinner turns around. "What?" he asks. "Oh, nothing", Hazel says. Ash walks away.  
  
The all follow Ashley home and ask her all sorts of questions that Ash doesn't answer. "Guys, it's just a crush", Ash stops them. "Yeah, on spinner!" Terri says. Ash rolls her eyes. "I mean why Spin, he's like totally not your type," Paige folds her arms. "I can't help it he's just so cute! I mean he's just... like... I don't know I can't explain it", Ash smiles and daydreams. Hazel shakes Ash. "And he's Jimmy's best friend! Never going to happen Ashley", Hazel points out. Ash continues to walk they all follow.  
  
The next day of school comes and Ashley can't wait to see Spinner. Ash walks down the halls of the school and sees that it's at least 15 minutes to first hour begins. She walks to her locker and starts getting things organized. "Hey ash, you didn't call me last night", Jimmy says. Ash turns to see Jimmy and his basketball. She continues to her organizing. "Yeah, sorry. Mom gave me killer chores. I didn't have time to call", she says. Jimmy walks towards her and holds her by her hips. "Your Forgiven", he says kissing her cheek. Ash pulls away. "Thanks".  
  
Jimmy gives her a weird look and walks away. Spinner comes up behind Ash 2 minutes later. "Boo!" Spin scares Ash. She looks at him surprisingly. "S- spin! What do you want, I mean- what's up?" Ash stutters. He looks at her and raises an eyebrow. "Okay? I'm good... have you seen Jimmy?" Spinner asks. She pushes her hair behind her ears. "Yeah, he went th-that way", she points. "Are you okay?" Spinner asks. Ash takes a breath and pulls Spinner to the side. He looks at her like she's crazy. Ashley looks him in the eye and takes another breath. "We need to talk". 


	2. Never Would Have Thought

Spinner starts to get worried. "Ash, what's wrong?" He asks. Ash swallows her pride. "The past two weeks I have been thinking really hard about me and Jimmy. If we are really a match," Ash starts out. Spinner laughs a little and shakes his head in confusion. "Okay, so why are you telling me this?" Spinner says. Spinner shakes his head again and starts walking away. Ashley hurries and pulls him back but trying not to make a scene. "Spin, just listen!" she says a little louder. Spinner looks around then back at Ash. "I think I'm having. like. mixed feelings," Ash looks him in the eye wondering what he's thinking. Spinner looks confused but stays quiet waiting for her to continue. "Mixed feelings, you know. with Jimmy and. well. you", she says shyly. Spinner looks at her in shock. He nervously looks around and tries to laugh at the situation but can't. He hesitates to walk away but does. Ash puts her hand to her head. This time she doesn't chase after him. Ash looks up at the clock and sees she still has about ten more minutes before torture. She goes back to her locker but doesn't feel like doing anything with it. "Ash, I haven't talk to you since yesterday. What's up?" Ellie asks. Ash fakes a smile and closes her locker. "Believe me you don't want to know," Ash says. Ellie nods. "That bad huh?" she continues to nod. "Yeah, I guess you could say that". "Ash! So what's the news? Did you tell him yet?" Terri says sounding interested. Ellie looks at Ash. "Tell who, what?" Ellie asks. Ash looks at Ellie. Then back at Terri. "Yeah, I did. But, I don't want to talk about it", Ash says playing with her locker again. Ellie bumps Ash but Ash doesn't respond. "What's going on, let me in on the whole deal," Ellie says. Ash looks at Ellie who shrugs her shoulders. "It's really pathetic Ellie, believe me you don't want to hear it," Ash says with a sigh. Ellie rolls her eyes and looks back at Ash. "Trust me I do," Ellie bugs. Terri notices she isn't in this conversation anymore and walks towards Paige's locker. "Well, I kind of have a. um. interest, in someone other than Jimmy," Ash confesses. Ellie laughs a little. Ashley looks at her and gives her look. "You mean you have a crush," she teases. Ash suddenly feels like dying right on the spot. She would hate to admit it but she has to! Ashley Kerwin as a crush on Gavin "Spinner" Mason. "Yeah," Ashley finally says. "Well, details Kerwin! Don't leave me with an 'I have a crush on someone' and don't tell me who. Now, I can I say your shy and embarrassed can't I?" Ellie smiles. Ash rolls her eyes and gives a real smile. One of the truest smiles Ash has had since yesterday. "Yeah I guess you can," She admits. Ellie waits for a response. "So, who is it?" Ellie asks in anticipation. Ash gives all her attention to Ellie. "Spinner," Ash whispers. "What? You're kidding right? You mean Spinner as in Gavin Mason? Please tell me it isn't true Ash!" Ellie smiles. Ash makes a groaning sound. "Tell the whole world!" Ash says. Ellie laughs. "Sorry". Suddenly the bell rings and Ashley jumps. Ash hurries and grabs her stuff as Ellie cracks up. They both start walking to class but Ash is picking up the pace. Suddenly Jimmy stops Ash. "We need to talk". 


	3. Never Would Have Thought

Ash looks at Ellie. Ellie shrugs her shoulders and walks into homeroom. Ash looks at Jimmy. She's not sure what he wants to talk about but his eyes aren't helping her out. She swallows and tries to think of an excuse from this uncomfortable position.  
  
"Class is about to start Jimmy. This can wait," She says trying to walk away. Jimmy pulls her back. Ash turns to him and stare. He looks at her as she stares back, she can feel the tears developing in her eyes. He looks at her up and down.  
  
"Uh, Ash what's wrong? I was just going to ask if you want to come to Paige's party today. I didn't mean to scare you," Jimmy says. Ash feels relieved. She wipes the tears and tries to laugh. Ash tries to suck it up but still feels stupid for crying.  
  
"Did something happen?" He asks. Ash looks at him quickly.  
  
"N-no. Nothing why?" She says. He shrugs.  
  
"So you want to go to the party, with me?" He asks. Jimmy looks uncomfortable too. It looked like he was asking Ash on her first date or something. She didn't know why it was so awkward. OH yeah! She just cried over Jimmy asking her to a party!  
  
"Um, I don't know. I'll check with Mom and Jeff and get back to you, okay?" She gives him a mysterious answer. Jimmy nods and walks to homeroom leaving Ashley confused and late. Ash walks into homeroom and finds a seat next to Ellie.  
  
"Ashley you're late," the teacher says. Ashley tries to give an excuse but can't.  
  
"Sorry," She says.  
  
"See me after class," he says. Ashley nods and peaks over at Ellie. Ellie makes a smile, which means 'TELL ME EVERYTHING'. Class is finally over. Ash grabs her things and waits for Ellie to do the same. Ellie pulls Ash out of the room.  
  
"So what happened?" she asks. Ash rolls her eyes. Ash makes up some lie, she didn't want Ellie to think she was a weirdo.  
  
"He just asked me to go to Paige's party today," Ash explains leaving out the whole dramatic scene. Ellie senses that's not all that happens but before Ellie can state her suspicion Marco waves to Ellie. Ellie looks at Ash then back at Marco.  
  
"Um, I'll catch you later," Ellie walks away. Ash nods and continues to walk to next hour. Ash suddenly forgets something in her locker. She hurries to it. When she finally approaches it, she sees a note, but it's not from Jimmy. 


	4. Never Would Have Thought

Ash looks around her and pulls the note out. Which says 'to: Ash From: Spin' in the most tiniest letters. Ash bites her lip and decides to open it but is interrupted by Paige.  
  
"So, did Jimmy tell you about my best party ever?" Paige smiles. I take the note and quickly hide it in my pocket hoping Paige doesn't see.  
  
"Um, yeah, he did. It sounds great," Ash smiles. Paige flip her hair.  
  
"Yeah hello, it's only my party! Why wouldn't it be?" Paige giggles. Ash laughs with her.  
  
"So are you going?" she says with a look of a puppy on her face. Ash thinks for a second. If Ash said no, Paige we bother her all day long, but if Ash says yes, it would be a night with Jimmy.  
  
"Um, maybe. You know the parents," Ash lies. Paige tilts her head.  
  
"Yeah sure, ask the 'rents and please tell them it's chaperoned, you know how your parents can get over protective," Paige snarls. Ash feels like Paige is trying really hard to hurt her feelings.  
  
"It will be chaperoned won't it?" Ashley asks. Paige gives Ashley the 'are you stupid' look.  
  
"No! Why would it be? It would disturb you and Jimmy's love fest. Totally, gross but yeah. Oh wait a minute, sorry, forgot, you and Spinner's love fest," Paige giggles. Ash looks up at Paige quickly then looks around hoping no one heard what she had said.  
  
"Paige, not so loud. Besides, I don't like Spinner," Ashley lies. Paige stops laughing.  
  
"Hun, you can't get over a guy in a day. Anyways, whatever. I'll see you later," Paige says walking away. Ash hurries and grabs her stuff and walks quickly to Ms.Kwan's class. She gets there just before the late bell sounds off. She takes a seat next to Terri. Suddenly, Ash catches a glimpse of Spinner and gets an uncontrollable smile on her face. Ash turns back to Ms.Kwan and tries to focus.  
  
"Ash, stop staring at him. It's not polite to stare," Terri teases. She rolls her eyes and slips her hand down in her pocket. Ash pulls out the small note and quietly unfolds it. It reads:  
  
Ash, Meet me today at the food court down the street at 3:30. I think we need to talk -Spin  
  
Ash puts the note back in her pocket and looks over at Spinner who stares back at her. She smiles a little and starts to orange her school papers. 


	5. Never Would Have Thought

Authors Note: Even though this was G the next Part will be PG.  
  
Last hour's bell rings. Ash feels the pressure of the world on her shoulders. She thinks to herself, is this a date? What if Jimmy finds out? Does Spinner have feelings for me? Ash doesn't know what to think anymore, but Paige's hot party will have to wait. Ash storms out of the class and out the Degrassi doors keeping to herself. She suddenly hears Jimmy's voice coming toward her.  
  
"Ash wait up!" he says. Ash turns around, but her smile fades when she sees Spinner tagging along.  
  
"I was thinking maybe you and I could go to your house together so we can try to gang up on your parents. I bet with us two begging to go to the party they would say yes," Jimmy smiles pulling his backpack up on his shoulders. Ash stares at Spinner hearing only half of what Jimmy had said Spinner stays quiet and looks at the ground.  
  
"Ash?" Jimmy says. Ash snaps out of the daze and finally looks at Jimmy.  
  
"Um, bad idea, Mom hates me doing stuff like that, she'll know what were up to. Besides I forgot Mom and I have to do some bonding," Ash lies. Spinner finally looks up at Ash where Ash looks back.  
  
"So, tell Paige that I hope all goes well," Ash says walking away. Jimmy still wondering why she's acting that way. Ash gets home and goes straight to her room, noticing Toby and J.T. playing video games and starts to get ready. Suddenly Ash gets a knock on her door. She opens it up to find J.T. standing in the doorway. She rolls her eyes.  
  
"J.T. your studly appearance does not make me want to go out with you, sorry," Ash says.  
  
"How about my smile?" he says smiling. Ash looks at him and makes a face. J.T. shakes his head  
  
"Okay, but can I ask you something?" J.T. grins. Ashley rolls her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you all dressed up for? It couldn't be for me could it?" J.T. raises his eyebrows a couple times. Ashley laughs and slams the door in his face. She continues to do the rest of her make-up. The phone suddenly rings. She hesitates to pick it up, but soon does.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Ash you're not coming? Paige wants to know", Hazel asks. Ash bites her lip.  
  
"No sorry, Mom rejected she said that, um, I can't go cause' I'm grounded," Ash lies.  
  
"Well whatever. Bye," Hazel says. Ashley just hangs up. She takes one more glance into the mirror and takes a big breath.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready". 


	6. Never Would Have Thought

Ash walks down stairs to where Kate and Jeff are. Kate spots Ashley and they both greet each other with a smile. Kate continues to chop up the peppers.  
  
"So Ashley, what's the deal with all the music and the make-up. I didn't know dinner had a dress code," Kate teased. Ash smiled.  
  
"Well I was wondering if I could go out to eat, with a um, a friend," Ash asks. Kate looks at her.  
  
"A friend? This couldn't be Jimmy could it? Ash, he isn't a friend," Kate laughs. Ash laughs back.  
  
"So you're asking to go on a dinner date with jimmy?" Kate asks. Ash nods worried of the answer.  
  
"Sure, just be home by.. Well it's only 3:30 so stay out as long as you like just be home by 10:00 and have fun," Kate says. Ash smiles and waves bye to Kate and Jeff. Ash walks by Toby and J.T. who catches a glimpse of her.  
  
"Sexy out-fit," J.T. compliments. Ashley looks at J.T. and gives him a look. J.T. quickly turns back to the T.V. as Toby laughs. Ash walks out the door and starts to the food court. Finally Ashley gets there and sees no sign of Spinner she double checks but no Spin. Suddenly she bumped into.  
  
"Are you Ashley Kerwin?" Spinner jokes. Ash smiles. Spinner walks Ashley to the table and they sit down.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ashley asks. Spinner looks at her.  
  
"Ash, I'm confused. What did you mean by mixed feelings you don't have a crush on me, right?" Spinner asks. Ash looks at him and nods.  
  
"Ash, you can't like me! I'm your boyfriends best friend were not suppose to like each other," Spinner explains.  
  
"Spin, I can't change how I feel. You don't have to like me if you can't but I can't control how I feel," Ash argues. Spinner looks at her.  
  
"I never said you could"  
  
"Well that's how it feels!"  
  
"That's not my problem!"  
  
"I can't make you like me!"  
  
"Well your doing a pretty good job!" Ashley looks at him in shock. Did he just say what I think? Yes Spinner likes Ash and now Ash can't control her feelings as well as her actions. Before you know it Ash and Spin are leaning in for a kiss. Which takes place. Ash wants to but can't let go of Spinners lips but Spinner finds a way out of it. Spinner stands up.  
  
"Ash what the hell do you think you're doing?", Spinner yells. Ashley looks around at the people staring and doesn't say anything. Spinner walks out of the court and leaves Ash embarrassed. Ashley quickly gets up from her seat and runs out of the door. She walks outside and looks for Spinner who has already left. Next day comes. Yesterday was horrible. Ash couldn't believe that Spin blamed the kiss on her, he wasn't complaining when they had a two second leaning in scene. He didn't want to feel guilty so he made Ash feel that way and she does feel guilty and scared that he will tell Jimmy everything. The phone interrupts Ashley's thoughts.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Last night was horrible Ash! Spinner and Jimmy had a fight," Paige said. Ashley didn't know what to say so she acted clueless.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I don't know Spin had this like nasty attitude after arriving to my party late. When Jimmy asked a question he would get all crabby. I tried to tell Spin to stop acting immature, he told me and Jimmy off so I told him to leave he so did not deserve an invitation or my friendship!" Paige explained.  
  
"I can't believe he would do that," Ash blushed.  
  
"Well whatever he needs to take a downer! Anyways, the real reason I called was to see if you could come over since your evil parents gave you the lockdown"  
  
"I don't know, I really don't feel like it Paige"  
  
"Hun, are you trying to get on my bad said or are you just trying to avoid me"  
  
"Neither, I guess I could come over for awhile"  
  
"Great! You know where I live see you soon Kerwin"  
  
"Yeah bye" 


	7. Never Would Have Thought

The weekend finally ends. Ashley couldn't take anymore torture from Spinner or anyone. But now she has to face everyone at school. Jimmy Paige Spinner. It was all adding up to her horrible life. Ash got her stuff and she was ready for school. "Mom, I'll see you after school! Toby leave already?" Ashley asks. Kate shakes her head. Suddenly Toby comes out of nowhere with his backpack and peice of toast. "You're kidding right?" Ash asks. Kate laughs a little. "So you two later. Have a good day," Jeff calls. Ashley walks out the door without Toby but Toby soon catches up. "Sorry I have to ruin your life. Well even though with all that make-up you don't look alive" "Listen, Tard-ob-y, I am so close to hurting you that it's not even funny. I've had a bad weekend and I don't need your annoying comments okay?" Ashley snaps. Toby shrugs and walks right past her. --- They both arrive at school and Ash heads straight to her locker. She hides her face in the door hoping no one notices her. "Ms. Kerwin, I'm sorry I need to expell you for being so darn cute," Jimmy says while leaning against the lockers. Ash looks at him and smiles. "Hm, all I get is a smile, that's not like my fashion queen," Jimmy leans in to kiss her but Ashley pulls away annoyed. "I'm not your fashion queen anymore Jimmy! I'm not a prep and I sure as hell ain't popular so just get over it alright?" Ashley snarls. Ashley stomps away to go find Terri. Jimmy left with questions swarming his head. "Terri," Ashley sobs. Terri looks at Ashley who has tears streaming from her face. "Oh no Ash. What's wrong." Terri asks. "Jimmy hates me Paige controls me and-" "And what?" Ashley sniffles a little. "I kissed Spinner" Ash sobs into Terri's arms. "You what? Wait, when did this all take place?" "Friday, the day of Paige's pary. We met up to talk about my feelings and we ended up knowing Spinner liked me too, but then we both kissed eachother and blamed it on me," Ashley cryed. "Ash, it'll be okay. I promise" "It wont Ter it wont! Jimmy will find out I know it" "Find out what?" Jimmy said. Ashley turned around to see Jimmy smiling but as soon as he saw her face he wasn't smiling anymore. He quickly dropped all he had in his hands and came to Ashley's rescue. "Ash what's-" Before he could ask Ash fell in his arms and cried louder and harder. He held her close and stroked her hair. He looked at Terri who watched. Jimmy picked Ash's head up from his shoulder. "What's wrong," Jimmy said with hise voice sounding shakey. "I-I just want to let you know, we can't see each other anymore," Ashley said walking away slowly. "What? Ash look we can work this out if you tell me what is wrong," Jimmy says. Ashley covers her mouth and shakes her head 'no'. All Jimmy can do is look at her sad face and watch her walk, walk away from his love and effort. ------ LATER AT LUNCH ------- Ashley sits at the table with no food and not a word spoken. Paige walks to the table and sits down. "Alright, let me be honest, you look horrible. Hun, what happened. Did Jimmy dump you or something?" Paige asked. Ashley looked up at Paige. "I dumped him," she said quietly. Paige raised her hand up beside her chin. "Wait rewind! You dumped Jimmy, for what? Jimmy is a nice guy Ash, what did he do to you? Please do not tell me you broke up with him for Spinner. right?" Paige announced. Ash didn't move didn't say a word didn't do much of anything but stare at the empty table. Suddenly Spinner sat next to Ashley and her eyes flew to his. "We need to talk," Spinner said. Paige walked away from the table as quick as possible. "What happened Friday night was-" "A mistake a nightmare a living-" "Ash stop please, I'm sorry for blaming you for that kiss. It was me too" "The kiss wasn't all Spin, you left me there making me feel helpless you ignored me like all you wanted was a kiss and you don't know how that feels! Spinner if you really like me don't hurt me like that", Ashley admits. "Well Ash I do, I like you. I didn't realize it until you said you liked me. Ash but that doesn't matter" "And why not?" "Because Jimmy likes you and I can't do that to him"  
  
"I know. I don't want to hurt him either. I just wanted you to admit you were wrong" Spinner nods. "I was wrong. Friends from now on, no more surprise kisses okay?" Spinner laughs. "Okay. But we should tell Jimmy" "Some things are left alone that would crush him. I know it feels right but it will never happen again so lets leave the heartache alone okay?  
  
"Okay" ----- Spinner walks away and for once, Ash has a smile on her face ------- 


End file.
